Flash Dashing (Hook)
TheLastDisneyToon Movie Spoof of "Hook" Cast *Captain Hook - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Peter Pan - Hugo (Hugo the Troll) *TinkerBell - Crysta (FernGully) *Mr. Smee - Count von Count (Sesame Street) *Wendy Darling - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Equestria Girls) *Captain Hook's Pirates - Jasper and Horace, Banzai, Ed, Honest John, Gideon, Stromboli, Chief, Humbert, and Rhino Guards (101 Dalmatians, The Lion King, Pinocchio, The Fox and the Hound, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Robin Hood) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *Hum 4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *4 clash good.wav *3 clash good.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *2 clash.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash good.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) Trivia *Flash Dashing's lightsaber will be red and will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hugo's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Salem will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond and Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Eddy will be Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asterix and Obelix will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Asterix will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Obelix will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Edd will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ed will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav (1), Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Spoofs Category:Hook Movie Spoofs